Rosalie och Emmett forever and always
by Bellarcissa
Summary: Detta är en berättelse om mina 2 favoritkaraktärer i Twilight, Rosalie och Emmett.


"Rose?" det var Emmetts röst som hördes. Jag vände mig om. "Ja?" frågade jag omedvetet, jag var helt inne på mitt förflutna. "Skolan, kommer du?" "Å. Visst" svarade jag och följde honom ut till garaget där vi satte oss på varsin sida fram i hans vita jeep. Alice, Jasper och Edward satt bakom oss. Ingen sade ett ord. Jag försökte att inte tänka med tanke på att Edward kunde läsa mina tankar, inte för att jag bryr mig, han ignorerade mig av någon anledning tyckte han att jag lätt blev arg. 'Edward, kan du sluta läsa min tankar' tänkte mest mot Edward. Edward skrattade "Nej Rosalie, det kan jag inte" jag suckade och kollade ut genom fönstret. "Vadå?" frågade Emmett och Edward svarade. "Rosalie vill att jag ska sluta läsa hennes tankar" "Jaså, vad tänker du på Rose? frågade Emmett skämtsamt. Jag svarade inte. Jag hade återgått till att tänka på mitt förflutna och på hur jag räddade Emmett från björnen. Jag struntade i att Edward kunde läsa det som pågick i mitt huvud.

På lunchen när vi, Cullens, gick in i matsalen så kände alla fem en underbar doft. Det luktade inte som vanligt människoblod, utan mycket godare. Jag och Emmett gick först, bakom oss Alice och Jasper och sist, Edward. När jag och Emmet gick förbi ett bord hörde jag Jessica Stanley (en flicka som var ett år yngre) säga "Den blonda är Rosalie och den stora killen är Emmett" Jag skrattade inombords när jag hörde "stora killen", det lät faktiskt lite kul.

På idrottslektionen, den sista jag och Emmett hade på dagen. Det var volleyboll, idag hade alla klasser volleyboll. Jag och Emmett var i samma lag vilket gav vårt lag en stor fördel med tanka på att vi kunde smasha bollarna på det andra lagets sida jättehårt, dock hade Carlisle sagt att vi inte ska slå så hårt (eller ja, han sa det när rektorn hade ringt och sagt att jag och Emmett hade förstört alla skolans volleybollar på en lektion). Efter lektionen stod jag och Emmett utanför skolan och väntade på Edward, Alice och Jasper. Emmet och jag SMS:ade varandra även om vi stod precis brevid varandra. Tillslut kom de andra ut och vi satte oss i bilen. "Hur vara era lektioner?" frågade Alice glatt. "Inte särskilt bra, berättar när vi kommer hem" sedan svarade Emmett "Tja, jag och Rosalie förstörde bara tre fjärdedelar av skolans volleybollar idag, rekord!"

När vi kom hem satte jag, Emmett, Alice och Jasper sig i soffan och Edward gick till sitt rum och lyssnade på Debussy. Jag tog fjärrkontrollen och zappade mellan kanalerna tillslut kollade vi på en volleyboll match (Emmett ville hellre kolla på fotboll men han blev nedröstad). "Hur kommer det sig att de inte lyckas förstöra några bollar?" frågade jag Emmett och han svarade "Därför att de inte har nån snygg blond tjej i sitt lag" jag sparkade till hans ben lite lätt. Tillslut så satte vi på fotboll till Emmett. Jag satt och lekte med min förlovningsring, eller ja, en av dem, jag har flera eftersom att jag och Emmett har gift oss flera gånger.

Under kvällen, medans jag och Emmett var i vardagsrummet och kollade på TV, kom Carlisle hem. "Emmett, Rosalie, hur lyckas ni förstöra alla bollar?" Carlisle sade det strängt men ändå med en road min. "Men idag förstörde vi inte alla bollar" sade Emmett och log snett mot honom. "Men ni kan väl ändå bete er som människor?" frågade Carlisle roat. "Vi försöker, men det är svårt ibland" svarade jag och Emmett kollade på mig eftersom jag knappt sagt någoting på hela dagen.

Tillslut när Alice och Jasper kommit tillbaka från deras promenad (Alice hade med sig gula blommor) och Edward slutat spela på sitt piano så satt alla i vardagsrummet. Jag zappade återigen mellan kanalerna. "Några planer för helgen?" frågade Esme mjukt "Jag och Rose tänkte sticka ut och jaga. Kanske i Kanada, Rose?" sade Emmett och kollade mot mig "Varför inte?" svarde jag honom och Alice fortsatte sina och Jaspers planer. "Det blir åska på fredagkväll, ska vi spela baseboll då?" frågade Alice "We're in" svarde jag utan att behöva fråga Emmett, han missade nämligen aldrig chansen att spela boll. Jag och Emmett delade på en fåtölj, det var ganska trångt, Emmett var ju så stor, ja, muskulös.


End file.
